Hell has No Fury Than A Mother
by M14Mouse
Summary: Mary is going to get her son's soul out of hell…one way or another. Hell better start running in the other way


Hell has No Fury Than A Mother….

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Mary is going to get her son's soul out of hell…one way or another. Hell better start running in the other way

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Troupe bingo prompt: soul bonding/soulmates

Mary shot Castiel…three times.

She knew that the bullets don't do anything to an angel. But hell, it made her feel better.

"This makes three."

Her gun was pointed right at the angel's heart. He just tilted his head at her. Damn, asshole. He had no idea what the hell what she was talking about. Fucking bastard…that is what he is. He wanted to her the news personally. She had a front row seat to the whole mess. Her fingers started twitched around the trigger again.

"Three?"

"First my husband, then my sons. All went to hell because of you."

She saw something flashed across the angel's face. Maybe, it was regret…sadness…but she knew that was fake. Her boys had no clue how badly that this angel screwed them over.

"I am truly sorry about that, Mary."

She pulled back the safety.

"Get him out."

"I can't."

"Get him out now!"

"I can not!"

Then she saw it again. The utter lost on his face. A part of her wanted to offer him some sympathy. A larger part of her wanted to shot him…again.

"You are a freaking angel and you tell me that you can't! Bullshit! You got his body out. How could you leave his soul in there?"

"You don't understand."

"I understand fine. You got Dean out."

"That was different."

"I love how you angels pick and choose."

"I am truly sorry."

Bang.

The angel jolted back and stared at her. The damn bastard didn't think that she would do it again. She smirked to herself as the smoke rose from the barrel.

"My son's soul is in hell. If you don't want get it out, I will."

"That wouldn't be possible."

"Want to make a bet?"

Honestly…you think that an angel would know better.

She was a Winchester.

Impossible wasn't in her vocabulary.

-SPNSPN-

It took awhile to find him but she did it.

The rumor mill is always buzzing about the guy who can jump from heaven to heaven. Just by the description alone…haha. Ash sounded interesting. How did someone like him become a hunter? She had no clue.

She wasn't entirely surprised where she found him too. She folded her arms and watched him flirt with a waitress or at least trying too. She moved toward the bar and took a seat next to him. She set her shot gun on the counter. Just to get the point across. Ash looked at the gun at the counter then her.

"Well…that is one hell of a welcome," Ash said.

"I want information," She said calmly.

"I have plenty of that. I have weather information…top secret information…"

"I want information on how to get my son out of hell."

His eyes widen slightly.

"Mary Winchester?"

"The one and only."

"Nice to meet'cha…maybe. Don't shot me. Bullets can't kill…but man, do they hurt."

"Answer the question, Ash."

He sighed softly.

"Although, what you asked for is impossible. I looked into it when Dean went down under. Only angels can go digging down there."

"I talked to one and he wasn't very helpful. Probably because he left something behind."

He made a face at that remark.

"Well…that is the only way to get even close to the cage. Maybe, if you talk to the King of Hell, he could help."

Not a chance in hell. Her body twitched with disgust. Her family has been through too many fucking deals. She wasn't going to do that again. But if she ran across him in hell, she will shot him too. Twice…just for good measure.

"No."

"Well…that is all I got."

"Well…find something else," She said as she slammed her fist on the countertop. He looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"I will look. Just give me time."

"Time is all I have."

-SPNSPN-

"Death."

She blinked as she looked up from her drink. Ash was busying typing at his computer. Doing what…she had no idea. Maybe, she heard him wrong.

"What?"

"If you are going get Sam's soul out of hell, you are going to need to talk to Death. He is the only dude that I know that can go to hell and back," Ash said as he scratched his head.

"How in the world I am going to meet Death?"

"Well…I know a guy who knows a guy…who knows his brother…Well, you get the idea."

"That doesn't answer my question. How do I meet Death?"

"Well…you aren't going to like it."

"I like my son being in hell even less."

He sighed.

"You are as stubborn as Sam."

"And you just noticed that now?"

He mumbled under his breath.

"You Winchesters are going to be death of me again."

She just smirked.

-SPNSPN-

She blinked as she took in her surroundings. It was a park….just Everyday Park with trees, a lake, and a playground. There were children playing on the playground. There were joggers running on the paths and old women chatting on the bench. There were a crowd of people playing chess on chess boards.

What was so scary about this?

"Well…you are new," An unfamiliar voice said behind her. She twisted around to see a little Asian man sitting at a chess table. His black hair was peppered with few strands of white. He seemed comfortable in his t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Death?"

The man laughed.

"By the spirits, no."

She cursed under her breathe.

Ash was wrong. Death wasn't here. Now, she was back at square one.

"But he will be here. Standing appointment and all."

"Standing appointment?"

"Every few months or so, we play a game of chess and catch up. Playing in the land of living tends to be a tedious. He tends to make a mess. So, we play here because it is safer and I don't have explained the bodies."

She blinked.

"And who are you? God?"

The man laughed again…louder this time.

"No!"

"Then who are you?"

The man stopped laughing and grinned at her.

"Just another piece of the board…you might want to bring some food. Good food…he is picky but it makes him easier to deal with. You can play my spot today. It will keep him on his toes. I haven't caught him off guard in years," He said as he got up from his seat.

She opened her mouth to speak. He raised his hand slightly.

"You are going to have one chance at this. Don't question it. Good luck. Although, I have a feeling that you won't need it."

He smiled for a moment then she blinked her eyes and he was gone.

What in the hell?

"I suppose that he thinks he is clever."

She twisted around at the voice. She felt shivers run down her body as she stared at the man. This man in black with a cane in hand didn't need to tell her his name.

She knew it.

She was in the presence of Death.

-SPNSPN-

"Hello, Mary. Have a seat," Death said as he took a seat at the end of the chess board.

"I am not here for that. I am here for…," She said.

"I know what you are here for, Mary. I knew the moment that you set foot on this plane," Death said as he started to arrange the pieces on the board.

"Then I want your answer. I have no time for your games."

His eye brow went straight up.

"Like son, like mother. You value your self importance too much."

"And yet, I am still here. You could have disappeared awhile. Hell, you could have turned around once you knew that I was here. But you are still here…still talking…to me. And it isn't like you can kill me again."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Your son is going to approach me with a favor. I think that it will be a good time for a lesson. When that time comes, you can go with me. I may have some use for you."

"What are you going to use me for?"

"I am going to build a wall to block out the memories. It will be a tiny bit easier if I have you along. To offer comfort to him while I work. I believe that is a fair enough deal."

Her throat tightened just to think about the pain her son has gone through.

"It is."

"Good. Now, how about some hot wings from Dallas while we wait."

-SPNSPN-

She didn't how to describe the cage. She knew of chains and darkness wrapped into infinite space. That is hell. This is? This was fire and light that burned into her skin. It was awful. But what was worse? It was her son's screams. It seemed magnified itself thousand fold.

"He is a child throwing a temper tantrum. Simply for taking his toy away," Death said beside her.

"How do I…?" She said as she waved her hand toward the endless light.

"I will deal with that. Lucifer and I need to have a conversation anyway. Possible the same with Michael. Foolish children. You know where to find him, Mary," He said as he vanished toward the light.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured her son. She imagined his eyes, his hair, and his smile. When she opened her eyes again, she nearly threw up at the sight. This mangled soul was her son's soul. She felt the burns, slices into his flesh, and his missing fingers. She felt his eyes burn into her. She heard him mumble something under his breath. Her poor…poor son. She wanted to burst into tears.

But she didn't have time for this. She doesn't know how much time Death gave her. She was going to do about it. She kneed down and picked up his head. She ran her hand through his patchy hair.

"I remember the first time that I held you in my arms…"

"_He is such a big boy. Bigger than Dean." John said with a soft smile. She smiled herself as she watched her husband pick up her little boy and hold him in his arms. It was an adorable sight. _

"_He is a little cubby. So what? He is still adorable. Now let me see him," She said._

_John chuckled softly then leaned over whispers something into her son's ear. Gently, he put her son into her arms. She smiled softly as she stared at him. His blue eyes stared at her then yawned softly. Her fingers brush against his face, his chest, and then his little arm. His little hand reached up grabbed her hand. _

"_Hello, Sam. Welcome to the world."_

"I remember the car ride….you did not like the Impala. You cried and cried. John flipped out because he couldn't figure out why. Probably, because of that noisy muffler. I remember the first time that you woke me in the middle of the night."

"_Shhh…" _

_She bounced Sam in her arms. His response was to cry even louder. She tried warm milk…she tried changing him. She has tried everything. Nothing seemed to put Sam to sleep. She thought about trying to car thing that one of her neighbor said that worked with her child. _

"_Shh…" _

_She took a seat in the recliner and started to rock him back and fore. Sam's cry slowly died down then he burped. _

"_Hehe…Shh…"_

But some of my favorite moments are with you and Dean…or you and your father.

_It was too quiet. _

_She put both boys down for a nap. _

_She knew enough that bad things happened when there was quiet like Dean decided that markers were good idea on walls. _

_She started to look around. She looked in the kitchen…in the living room…and Dean's room. A sense of panic began to form in her stomach. Then she looked into Sam's room. There they were. Sam sitting in between Dean's legs. Dean read a book to Sam by pointing to the pictures and Sam…was just patting the pages and not understanding a word. _

_One…Two…Three…_

_The Sun rose over the sea…_

_Four…Five…Six…_

_She leaned against the door way and watched. _

_Don't worry…mom didn't find me._

"Then there was Halloween…Dear lord, we arguing for days about your costume."

"_Dear…we aren't going to dress Sam like a pumpkin," John said._

"_We aren't going to dress him a football player either," She snapped. _

"_A soccer player?"_

"_NO! What with you and your sport themed costumes?" _

"_Dean is going to be a cowboy. _

"_What? We are going to make him an Indian?" _

"_No…I was thinking a little horse."_

_She tried not to laugh but she couldn't help herself. She started to giggle. _

"So, your first Halloween…you were a little horse," She said softly into his hair.

"Mom…" A voice choked under her. She lifted her head up and looked down at her boy. He didn't look as bad as before. His skin looked liked he was burned. His eyes were still full of pain but she saw something that she didn't see before.

He knew her.

"Oh…Sam…I am so sorry."

"Mom…" He said as he started to cry.

"Shh….shh…it will be okay," She said as she rocked him in her arms.

"It is remarkable. What a mother's love can do," Death said behind her.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for my sons," She said softly.

"And yet, you made a deal."

She had regretted her deal with that yellowed eyes bastard. But she loved her husband and her sons. She carried no regret for that. Never.

"Yes, I did."

"It is funny. How unremarkable you humans are, billions of you…and yet…."

"And?"

"You are remarkable stubborn much like Him. Now, it's time to return Sam's soul to itself rightful place."

She looked down at her son and his terrible state.

"Will he get better?"

Death just stared at her. In reality, she knew…but she would have liked to hear the words. But she knew…much like Dean, he will be carrying these scars for the rest of his life. She bowed and swallowed. She leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead.

"Be well, Sam. Just know that I love you and I am so proud of you and your brother."

In flash of the light, they were gone.

-SPNSPN-

When she blinked, she was back in the park. She was sitting on a bench and the kids were playing on the playground.

"So, it worked," Ash said as he took a seat next to her.

"It worked," She said.

"So…this will be a good time to celebrate, right?" Ash said.

"Not with the end of the world coming…"

"Again."

She laughed softly.

"I am not too worried. My boys…they have it covered," She said with a smile.

End

A/N: I sign up to do this prompt for the oh, sam community on LJ…many many years ago. I finally finished it. Opps? Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
